Falloutluv
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: This is a small story I've been working on for the past three months. Note I hadn't really come up with a decent name for this as yet, but the premise will be a cross universal fun show with certain characters coming from the Muvluv Alternative & Before universe to the Fallout universe. ..And thankfully no BETA!
1. Chapter 1 Pham Thi Ran

**In war and more so in the apocalypse, life has a strange way of interrupting or even ruining the best laid plans, plans of which were laid down by one man, to restore law and order to the commonwealth will become a tad more... Difficult beyond the imagining of the Sole Survivor, a man who fled from one continent to keep out of a war and ended up finding himself in another, then a hell unimaginable. However he will not go it alone, he and those closest to him in the wasteland that is The Commonwealth will find or quite possibly have those forced upon him or his friends and those he considers family, people from a universe where past history had gone... A different way.**

 **Characters to be used from Muvluv and it's side stories include the following**

 **Pham Thi Ran - Muv-luv: Schwarzesmarken 1983**

 **Lise Hohenstein - Muv-luv: Schwarzesmarken 1983**

 **Sylwia Krzasińska - Muv-luv: Schwarzesmarken 1983**

 **Beatrix Brehme - Muv-luv: Schwarzesmarken 1983**

 **Fikatsia Latrova - Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse**

 **Kai Shimako - Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse**

 **Yamashiro Kazusa - Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse**

 **Kyoko Takatsukasa - Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse**

 **Jinguuji Marimo - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Kashiwagi Haruko - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Isumi Michiru - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Suzumiya Haruka - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Sakaki Chizuru - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Ayamine Kei - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Meiya Mitsurugi - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Daryl A. McManus - Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After**

 **Mana Tsukuyomi - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **Misae Munakata - Muv-luv Alternative**

 **And now let's let the story begin...**

* * *

 **29th of August, 2289. Boston, The Commonwealth.**

"Christ. You ever think these dickless idiots ever have a spark of genius? ...Not meaning for example... "Hey, let's go attack that old fort, there's bound to be some good shit in that place.", and possibly consider that maybe, just maybe for a second, that whomever occupies this place probably is armed to the teeth with more than just pipe rifles or knives or some other shit." Harry said watching through his binoculars, his Lee-Enfield No.4 MK.I slung over his shoulder. Preston standing next to him. "I don't know, General. Smarts might not be their speciality, considering they've attacked maybe five or ten times now."

"You might be right, Preston." Harry lowered his binoculars after a Mini nuke dropped on a group of raiders hiding behind a trailer watching pieces of them fly off into the immediate area. "Huh. That was... A bit more entertaining than I thought it would be." Harry remarked before unslinging his rifle and sitting down in his chair on the western wall of "The Castle". Harry was the "General" of the Minutemen, a charge he found himself in after unthawing from a Cryo Pod in Vault 111. "Honestly, why do you find that entertaining?" Preston asked looking to Harry of whom shrugged. "I guess it has something to do with the balance of the universe. Think of it like this, we do good by the world trying to protect all we can."

"Yeah... But..." Harry stood up taking his Lee-Enfield, shouldering it he chambered a round quickly. "General, what are you?" A raider started screaming while he crawled out from behind the trailer the mini nuke landed behind. "Shh. Don't speak." Harry pulled the trigger on his rifle and a second later, the screaming stopped. "Ah, and all is right with the universe." Harry smiled working the action on his rifle while the spent round fell onto the floor. "What do you mean by universal balance, General?" Preston asked before setting his Laser Musket by the butt of the stock on the floor holding it at the handguard.

"Universal balance, you know, karma? Shit like that." Harry said before slinging his rifle over his shoulder, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. "Right... So, pretty much that old pre-war stuff about if you do good to the world then good will come back to you?" Preston asked looking out to the fields of bodies in front of the castle. "Pre-war stuff? That "stuff" still applies, you know like don't stand in fire or any of that other shit... Anyway I have that feeling something good will be coming out way. The universe works in strange ways. I mean let's look at it like this. Remember last week we found that crashed UFO and that alien pistol?."

"Yeah but didn't we murder that alien?" Preston pushed the brim of his hat back remembering the pistol. "It's not murder if it's self defence. Besides he did attack first. It doesn't matter if anyone knows either... Not like they'd believe us. We're all so quick to believe whatever explanation there is for Ghouls, Deathclaws, Radroaches, Mole Rats but we apparently draw the line at little green men from space.. ...Anyway I'll be heading out for now, if anything comes up you know how to reach me."

Harry stood up and slung his rifle over his shoulder before leaving the castle taking the ammunition he could find off the dead bodies from the raiders continuing on his way out of the city. Harry himself, in addition to being the General of the Minutemen, back in his previous life, back before the bombs fell was a Southern Rhodesian immigrant from Europe, fleeing the fighting as the European Commonwealth and colonies of the old Empires and nations fell apart, old prejudices arose during the resource wars and the continents fell apart...

Portuguese fighting Spanish, Spanish fighting French, French fighting Belgians, Belgians fighting Netherlanders, Netherlanders fighting West Germans, West Germans fighting East Germans, East Germans fighting Poles, Poles fighting Czechs, Czechs fighting Slovaks, Slovaks fighting Hungarians, Hungarians fighting Austrians, Austrians fighting Italians.. So on so forth. It was a war he had no interest in fighting... Only he did end up fighting in another war, it wasn't another European war though, it was America and China head to head in Alaska over the last drops of oil on the planet. And once again he's found himself fighting once again, for survival... But little would he know he'd also be fighting for the survival of others, not from this hell that is the Commonwealth.

* * *

 **15th of December, 1983, East Germany**

Pham Thi Lan opened her eyes, the light in her cell turned on and the door slammed open. She raised her arm shielding her eyes from the light to see a figure in the doorway it was someone she was close to, Theodor Eberbach. "Pham! Are you alright?!" Theodor rushed in with a blanket and quickly draped it over Pham's shoulders, Pham smiled and looked up to Theo holding her right hand over his while it was on her left shoulder. "I'm alright, thank you Theo."

Theo gently pulled Pham up to her feet pulling her arm up over his shoulder, Pham bit her bottom lip wincing in pain, her arms, legs, upper body, and face were covered in marks and bruises. "We need to get everyone out of here as quickly as is possible, have you seen Irisdina?" Theo asked while he helped Pham out of the room and down the hallway. "No, I'm so sorry. I haven't seen her, we've all been kept separate from each other." Theo nodded his head while he brought Pham out to the hanger, outside was a helicopter where the wounded and everyone in the 666th East German TSF battalion that was recovered from the base were being loaded up. "Here, rest here Pham."

Theo set Pham down by the hanger doors before being yelled for by Suzy, a member of the resistance in East Germany, they arose before the Stasi takeover of the country and only recently gained support from the NVA for their fight against the Stasi. Theo rushed off to Suzy of whom ordered him back to his TSF, Pham sat there by herself, looking over to her right she noticed a RPG propped up right next to the wall and just within a few minutes, Theo's adopted sister, Lise Hohenstein and a few of her comrades from the Stasi showed up in their MiG-23 TSFs and began fighting with Theo, and a couple other members of the 666th of whom were in their TSFs.

The few Stasi TSFs that did accompany Lise were quickly destroyed by Theo, Lise was all that remained, Pham overheard the arguing between Lise and Theo, she insisted that he surrender and perhaps they could finally leave the country and be together. Pham herself didn't know what to think of that... But she quickly made a decision that she knew could possibly backfire on her, but could also make Lise listen...

Pham grabbed the RPG-7 and quickly ran out of the hanger taking a knee, she aimed in on Lise of whom had her back to the hanger firing her rocket at Lise she got a direct hit on the shoulder of Lise's TSF. "Lise! You should listen to your Brother! Stop this foolishness! Please!" Lise wasn't of course happy with having a rocket fired at her and so she turned around aiming her assault canon at Pham. "Get lost!" Lise yelled before firing two rounds at Pham... They would leave a direct hit on the ground right where Pham was but Pham herself had disappeared, no sign of a body or any bits or pieces... Though things weren't as they were perceived by Theo or Lise.

Pham of whom held her eyes closed ready for the inevitable round that was to come flying to her opened her eyes after a few moments... Nothing? She looked around to find herself surrounded by a completely different setting... She wasn't just outside of a hanger in East Germany, she was in the middle of a street, with rubble strewn up and down the street, large rusted metal girders... Where was she?

 **29th of August, 2289. Boston, The Commonwealth.**

* * *

Pham stood up and looked around, she still had the RPG in her hands but now it was just a useless heavy metal tube. "Where in the world...?" She looked around once again this time making out a sign nearby of which had written out on it. "Diamond City ahead." She looked at the sign and immediately just after she started to hear gunfire right behind her. "Okay it's not a good idea to be out here like this... Diamond City it is then." Pham held the tube as if it were a baseball bat of sorts and began running as fast as she could, something didn't sit right with her though, how did she end up from East Germany in the middle of winter to... Wherever she was currently in late summer?

It didn't matter, she'd figure that out when she got to safety, and Diamond City sounded a lot safer than remaining where she was. Just as she began running her thoughts got the best of her because she already found herself at the to what she could tell, entrance of Diamond City, it was as she had rightfully judged. It was safer, but there were a few machines she'd never seen before, such as strange looking machines with machine guns built into them, she couldn't help but wonder what that was about... But either way she'd have to put that on hold.

Pham's attention was turned from the turrets to a woman yelling through an intercom. "Damnit Danny! Open this door! You can't just lock me out! I live here! Open up!" Pham smiled nervously and slung the RPG tube over her shoulder before tapping the woman's shoulder. "Uhm... Is everything alright?"

"Oh jesus!" Piper quickly turned around as soon as her shoulder was tapped, she held her fists up ready for a fight only to see an odd looking woman with an even stranger weapon slung over her shoulder. "Uh hey, sorry, just dealing with a small issue... Uh... Actually you know what..." Piper lowered her voice and motioned for Pham to come closer, of which she did. "Here, follow my lead." Piper stood back a devious smile donned on her face. "Huh? What's that? You're just in from Sanctuary huh? You've got some goods to keep the General store stocked huh? ...Hear that Danny? So you gonna let her in or are you going to end up having to explain to Irma why you decided to pass on all these supplies!"

Piper yelled at the intercom to which Danny, of whom was on the other side let out an audible sigh. "Alright, alright, fine... I'm opening up." Piper put her hands in her pockets of her coat and smiled to Pham. "Let's get inside before someone stops Danny, I'm Piper by the way, nice to meet you...?" Piper stopped waiting for Pham to answer.

"Oh, I'm Second Lieu- ...I mean... I'm Pham Thi Lan, it's nice to meet you." Pham smiled adjusting the RPG tube on her shoulder. "Likewise." Piper smiled and turned, walking into the entrance to Diamond City to be greeted by Mayor McDonough... Though "greet" wouldn't be the proper word in this case. "Piper! What are you doing here, I thought I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut and you out!" Piper couldn't help but roll her eyes at the Mayor, she didn't like him and ever so clearly, he didn't like her. "You tried that when blue first got here and it didn't work, how about you just stop trying to shut down the press McDonough! It hasn't worked before so why would you think it would again! ...How about this let's bring another newcomer into this huh? Pham, what do you think? Because the Mayor would throw free press right in the dumpster."

Pham sighed and held her chin. "I honestly wouldn't know anything about the media... I've never been interested in such matters but I would say if my opinion did truly matter then it would be best to keep a free, open press, for as long as they print the unbiased truth that is." Pham smiled crossing her arms looking to McDonough. "If that is what the matter is about then perhaps if what Piper is printing, is indeed the truth... And it's causing you to worry because it has you looking bad."

"Wh-why that's absurd! I don't know but... Ugh... It doesn't matter. Piper, take your friend and get out of my sight before I have the guards toss you, your friend and that trouble making little sister of your out and have that printer scrapped for parts!" McDonough growled and rolled his eyes before turning around walking away. "You know only Blue really stood up to McDonough like that before... Hmm... Well anyway you should come with me alright? I need to talk to you in private okay?" Piper began walking through the gate to the centre of the city and down a set of stairs to her "home", Pham followed behind quietly entering Piper's home. "So what's your story then? You remind me of Blue and the look he had when he first came here, like a fish out of water."

Pham sighed and set the RPG-7 tube down by the door way before sitting down on the couch in the room. "If I began to tell you everything you might think I'm insane." Pham sat back looking down to the floor before her, she didn't even truly believe it herself... One moment she was in East Germany about to be killed by someone she was very close to's sister and now she was... Well she still didn't know where she was. "Uhm... Could I ask one question?" Pham looked to Piper of whom was now on the "second floor"of the building grabbing her notepad and a pencil. "Sure! Go ahead! I mean I am interviewing you!"

Pham nodded and bit her bottom lip weighting the question in her mind, would this person, the first person she's met in this... Wherever she was think her to be crazy if she were to ask or not? Regardless she had to ask. "What year is it and where am I?" Piper immediately stopped what she was doing and went over to the balcony of the second floor leaning on it. "You're in Boston, and the year is 2289. Why do you ask?" Pham almost froze, her usually cheerful face now drained of blood and instead disbelief was quite visible to anyone of whom would have seen it, 2289? 300 and some years into the future? In America? A number of questions started to fill her mind, what happened to the BETA? How did she end up in North America? What happened to cause all this destruction?

"T-That can't be! I was just in 1983, in East Germany! W-what happened with the BETA, what happened to East Germany!? ..Theo..." Pham looked down to the floor before her once again and once single question out of everything else arose. Why? Why was she here? "P-Piper can you please help me?! I need to know what happened!" Pham started to yell, tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey!" Piper came rushing down the stairs with her pencil and notepad in hand putting them down on the table infront of the couch on which Pham sat and hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay..." Pham closed her eyes and hugged Piper tightly while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Pham... Calm down, don't worry, we can figure this out. We'll talk to Nick and Blue. They ought to know what happened... Or failing that, maybe Curie, if she's still at the Castle, same with Blue."

Pham looked to Piper hugging her tightly, she opened her eyes and soon let go of Piper before drying her eyes. "T-Thank you Piper..." Pham sat back in the couch holding her forehead while Piper stood up. "So uhm. ... Look, you get some rest okay?" Piper smiled and Pham nodded her head before laying back on the couch, closing her eyes. The entire ordeal was indeed exhausting... Perhaps some rest was best...

After a few hours of catching some sleep, Pham woke up and sat up looking around, she did see Piper but... There was someone with her at the door, or more fittingly as she didn't actually know "something". Taking an opportunity to stretch for a moment she got up and joined Piper at the door, cautious of the unknown to her being, she overheard part of the conversation taking place. "She said something about 1983, East Germany and some sort of thing called the BETA, I don't know why... She seemed upset about it. And someone named Theo." The person with Piper at the door reached into his coat and pullet out a cigarette lighting it up and taking a long drag from it. It was Nick Valentine, the detective Piper talked about before Pham went to sleep.

"Well I remember before the war, in Europe there was a country called East Germany which almost unified with West Germany in the 1980s.. But uh other than that I don't know anything about any sort of BETA or anyone named Theo.." Nick looked past Piper and smiled though Pham didn't know what to make of it, he certainly to a degree looked human but also looked like... Something else entirely. "Uhm.. Hello. Piper, who is this?" Pham asked with an eyebrow raised, looking to Piper then Nick. Piper quickly turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Pham, this is Nick. I mentioned him earlier before you went to sleep." Pham looked to Nick and smiled. "Thank you for coming then."

"No problem, any friend of Piper's is a friend of mine. How about both of you come with me back to my office, we can talk more there or if you want then we can talk here." Nick said while he looked to Piper then Pham. "Well it's up to Pham, I don't mind either." Piper then looked to Pham, smiling. Pham then shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me. I'd be happy to go back to your office if you'd want." Nick gave Pham a nod and motioned for the two to follow him, of which they did, walking through Diamond City, past the noodle stand and back to Nick's office behind the market.

Entering the office, Nick waited for Piper and Pham to enter before he shut the door and let Pham take a seat infront of his desk, afterwards he took a seat and Ellie took notice of the group coming in. "Another case Mister Valentine?" Ellie asked tow which Nick replied. "Yeah, seems like our new friend here need some help with assessing her situation." Nick then looked to Pham and smiled. "So... Why don't you start from the beginning then. Don't hold anything back, every detail could be important." Pham sighed and looked to Piper of whom gave her a thumbs up, then Pham looked back to Nick, noticing Ellie standing behind him with a pad and pen. "Alright... But I'm sure it'll sound crazy. ...My name is Pham Thi Ran. I am or... Well I suppose I was a Second Lieutenant in the East German, National People's Air force. I was a TSF pilot in the 666th TSF Squadron.." Nick cut Pham off and started to ask some questions of his own. "East German huh.. The air force of the NPA. So and pardon me for interrupting.. But what does a TSF pilot do?"

Nick asked, he never heard of a "TSF pilot" or well much of anything else to do with East Germany except that it was a country in Europe aligned with the Warsaw Pact from before the war. "Well. A TSF pilot, pilots a bi-pedal mech called a Tactical Surface Fighter, I'd think you'd know about them since they were first invented by America to combat the BETA." Pham replied, an eyebrow raised. In truth.. Nick never heard of such a thing, though he did hear of some rumours that the Brotherhood of Steel some time ago back in the Capital Wasteland had a large robot that shot lasers out of it's eyes and threw atomic bombs like footballs.

"So what does a Tactical Surface Fighter do anyway? ...Actually.. You'd not probably want to bother with trying to explain it to me. You'd be better off trying to explain it to one of those Brotherhood of Steel scribes out by the airport. ...Sounds like something they'd be interested in. ..But anyway you also mentioned something called BETA, what is a BETA?" Nick asked while Ellie was jotting everything down audibly behind Nick. "A BETA is a Being of Extraterrestrial origin Adversary to the Human Race. In the 1950s we first encountered them via a probe sent to Mars by the United States, at first many believed it was just a glitch with the probe... Then in 1967 after the Americans set up their first.. And last lunar base, first contact was initiated between Humanity and the BETA. However they weren't interested in speaking, they attacked the researchers on the moon, eating them.. America sent up precursors to the TSF, to fight the BETA but it was all in vain.. Then in 1973 the BETA landed in Kashgar, in Western China and from there they began expanding, there was a hive in Canada at one time but the Americans destroyed it while it was in it's infant stages."

"So what happened with the other one then?" Nick asked, leaning forward onto his desk, Piper was very visibly somewhat unnerved by the story Pham was telling, Ellie too didn't know what to make of it but kept her cool, looking calm and collected. "The Chinese PLA tried to destroy it but they were already too late, Destroyer-class BETA, Grappler-class BETA, Tank-class BETA... And the last of which had at that point made aircraft redundant... Laser-class BETA were pouring out of the hive. and wiped the force sent to destroy it out. Then the BETA began spreading North, South, West, and East. The Soviets couldn't stop it with all their power and might, and after the hive reached it's estimated 3rd stage, nukes wouldn't cut it. Then America started exporting TSFs, first the F-4 which is what my TSF, the MiG-21 was based on.. To a degree anyway.. Then the BETA reached Europe, steamrolled through the Western Soviet Union to the Polish People's Republic, the Socialist Republic of Romania, Hungary and then the Balkans. Last I had heard before the Stasi detained my unit and I, the Oder-Niesse Line was still holding." Pham stopped when Nick raised his hand as if to signal for her to stop for a moment.

"So.. What you're telling me is that all that happened but.. There's not any record of it in my memory... Alright.. Well what about this Theo you mentioned to Piper?" Nick asked while Piper also looked to Pham some concern was written on her face. With the way Pham reacted to the news that Piper gave her about what year it was, she could see some despair in Pham's eyes, it was of course something she saw before but barely recognised the first time. "Theo... Theodore Eberbach, he's someone that was.. He's important to me." Nick's interest was piqued, so this Theo was someone important to her? A lover perhaps? Or something else. "So would you mind me asking who Theodore Eberbach was? It sounds as if this man was someone more than just what you say."

Pham couldn't help but smile, a light blush developing on her face as a smile donned on her only momentarily despairing face. "Words couldn't describe the feelings I had for him... But I suppose he's not here in this time.. Wherever I am." The smile quickly faded though Pham still tried to remain cheerful. "I had such feelings for him... I almost died because of it." Pham said almost unconsciously, it was only after a moment she realised what she had said, and Nick felt the urge to ask her to elaborate. "You said... You almost died because of it? What happened?" Nick asked while Ellie began to write a little faster and flipped the page on her notepad. "He.. He had a sister. Or well, adopted sister... Lise Hohenstein. She was captured by the Stasi and forced to spy on the Squadron after I was put out of action because of a broken arm... After the Stasi take over, Lise's own squadron of "Werewolves".. Well not her squadron, it belonged to Beatrix Brehme, another member of the Stasi, part of their own TSF forces. She took over our base and had Lise question us... Though not really as much question as torture. Then Theo came and saved me as well as a couple others, then Lise showed up.. She almost blasted him to pieces as well as our old Political Commissar but I prevented it by shooting her TSF with a RPG, she then tried to shoot me. And... I ended up on a street here.."

"So... Allow me to get this straight. You used some sort of RPG to shoot this Lise girl's TSF and she shot back at you? Then you ended up on a street? Near here?" Nick asked while he rubbed the fake skin on his face of which was only part of a majority of "skin" that covered his body, save for the parts of him that weren't covered by the fake skin. "Yes, I apologise if everything I said sounds crazy.. I can't believe the last part of it myself... I can't believe all this is real.." Pham said, sorrow ever present in her voice. "Alright well I think we have enough, I'll do what digging I can but I'm not sure if you've noticed but lines of communication between America and Europe are kind of.. Unusable at this time so information is rather unobtainable from that end, you both can head on home. I'll contact you both when I get some info." Nick said to which Piper smiled.

"Well I guess that's all we can do for now, we'll be waiting. Right Pham?" Piper said while Pham stood up and smiled herself. "Yes. I suppose that's all we can do for now. I hope you find something, detective... I'll be in your debt." Nick smiled and Ellie flipped her note pad closed while Nick stood up and walked around his desk. "Don't worry if there's anything to find, I'll find it. ...But you should know it's been over 200 years since the great war, information about stuff way back when isn't exactly plentiful. Though I'm sure I'll find something at the local library if it's there. ...And I'll try to get in contact with Harry." Piper opened the door and motioned for Pham to get going. "Alright, we'll wait until then, if you see Blue before us, tell him I said hi."

"Don't worry I will. You two just keep out of trouble, don't need you locked out of Diamond City like the last two times... Won't have Harry with you to get back in and not every waster out there's going to jump at the chance to help you for free Piper." Piper waved Nick off as she left his office with Pham, returning to her home. "Thank you, Piper. I'm glad to have gotten all that off my chest..." Pham said before returning to the couch she fell asleep on. "Hey, don't worry that's what friends are for. ...And if you'd want to talk about it more for an article, please tell me. ..It's all I ask for you staying with me." Pham nodded her head and smiled. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2 Kyoko Takatsukasa

**26th of May, 2000, Miho Bay, Japan.**

Kyoko Takatsukasa narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe the number of BETA on her radar, behind her and to her sides friendly blips remained but ever so often one did disappear, especially the ones closest to her, her and those around her had fought long and hard against the BETA, just two years beforehand the BETA came ashore the first time at the very place where she stood or well... Where her TSF stood, Japan was once again being invaded by the BETA and would have to hold the line with her squadron, though while she would do so the numbers would dwindle only to a handful of members of her squadron including her own cousin, Yui Takamura. Kyoko began to saw there was no other way, no other feasible solution to the issue before her, someone would have to die to save the others, with another wave of Beta heading her way and the way of her squad mates, the decision would have to be made, and quickly.

"There is no other choice then..." Kyoko spoke, with a soft, sad undertone in her voice, she would sacrifice herself so that the others could get away, she then opened all communication channels and began to speak. "This is Regent Kyoko Takatsukasa. Everyone else in White Fang squadron is to fall back. Fall back immediately. I will hold the line." Of course though there was one person of whom did try to argue against the orders, Yui Takamura, Kyoko's own cousin of whom earlier just in 1998 she saved from being eaten by BETA. And so after a minute or two of back and forth arguing, Kyoko's orders or.. Final orders were obeyed by Yui and she went to leave with the rest of the squadron while Kyoko fought on up unto a unexpected Fort-class met Kyoko with an even more unexpected tentacle to the chest or cockpit her TSF, though as the tentacle came directly at her she saw her own life flash before her eyes, and a bright light of which blinded her...

* * *

 **29th of August, 2289. Boston, The Commonwealth.**

Then darkness... But Kyoko found herself still feeling what one would expect feeling "alive" would feel like... She could move her arms and legs but she couldn't see... And so she finally decided to try and reach around for the ejection pully of which would cause the hatch of the cockpit to shoot off. Of which it did, the hatch itself flew off, hitting a couple already dead trees... Then after knocking both trees over it hit a unexploded car of which became quite the opposite in a matter of seconds. Kyoko stood up from her chair and shielded her eyes, the heat was rather unusual and the explosion from the car was somewhat, what one would expect a nuclear explosion to look like except on a much smaller scale.

Coming out of what was the centre of her TSF, the cockpit of which was the torso of the entire vehicle, she was very disorientated.. It took her a few moments to realise she obviously wasn't in Japan, and she should gather her weapon and possibly leave the area. And so she did, Kyoko gathered her Type 91 carbine, and a pistol then put the top sort of jacket of which would cover her upper body so she wasn't entirely "exposed" in her fortified suit, then she left the area, coming to a dilapidated and almost ancient, broken up road. The only thoughts that passed through her mind were "Where am I?" And to look for the closest possibly Japanese or United Nations position, though little would she know, Japan was far off on the other side of the world, and the United Nations was already a relic by the time of the Great War.

Kyoko continued on walking as far as her legs would carry her until she finally came to a T intersection, and there was left a strange looking vehicle, it appeared to her to be a lived in Armoured Personnel Carrier with the insignia of the United State Armed Forces. This didn't matter much to her at the moment, the US used Japan as a base before the BETA invaded the planet and Japan,t hen the US turned tail and fled up unto the Japanese military got the situation under control and pushed the BETA out of Japan, so she shrugged it off and continued on her way, opting to go right, up the preceding hill she came to a well fortified petrol station with what appeared to be automated security defences and a small number of people living there. Coming to a metal gate with barbed wire at the window, Kyoko knocked on the wall next to it and a man with side burns, and rather strange looking hair came to the gate, he looked like a grease monkey, almost fitting for his current dwellings. "Uh hey? What'cha need? Sanctuary's little bit up the road." The man unknown to her was a third generation synth, and a key part of the commonwealth minutemen. Sturges.

"Uhm... Hello. I apologise to be bothering you, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" Kyoko said, slinging her carbine over her shoulder, and Sturges shrugged himself. "You don't know? Well this was an old red rocket petrol station, and further up the road is the main attraction, Sanctuary, one of the safest places in the Commonwealth since Preston got and the General got the Minutemen back up together, and stronger too." Sturges said as he leaned up towards the gate but backed off remembering the barbed wire. "Uh anyway you need something other than that?"

Kyoko paused for a moment, something didn't add up, she'd never head of three things Sturges just mentioned, first being a Red Rocket Petrol Station, second being this... Commonwealth, and third... The Minutemen. "Yes, what is this... Commonwealth you refer to? And what are the Minutemen you mentioned?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow while she did so. "Well, the Commonwealth is our own little garden utopia here in this godforsaken wasteland. And the Minutemen are.. Well.. They're the local militia, protect settlements from raiders, super mutants, the institute or whatever else the wasteland sends their way... Here why don't you come in, you're probably gonna ask some more questions and it'd be best to just get acquainted and relax, somewhere you can finally put down your gun and all. Know there's been some raiders around, but I think the General took care of em earlier."

Sturges said while he began to work the mechanism on the gate and get it open for Kyoko of whom came in and finally took her hands off her carbine, allowing it to dangle from the sling hung over her shoulder. "Thank you very much... And who is this.. General you mentioned? I apologise if I'm asking too many questions." Kyoko said to which Sturges simply shrugged and began to move the gate back into place and get it locked down. "Hey don't worry about it, you seem a bit out of your element here anyway, seems like you don't know what's going on anyway." Sturges said and began walking back into the petrol station's garage setting up a table and a couple chairs while Kyoko followed and set her carbine down just near the table, within reach of course.

In the background Kyoko could hear a radio playing a song she hadn't heard before, but from how it sounded... She could only assume it was old, fairly old even for her. Looking around she noticed a stack of newspapers and picked one up, it just so happened to be the very last one from before the Great War, the date was just barely able to be made out... 23rd of October... 2077. Almost immediately her hands started trembling... Just some time ago she was staring death in the face, in Japan, in 2000. ...And now she was in what she could only assume by the newspaper, the United States or.. What was the former United States with some large event taking place in it... Sturges noticed this of course, though it didn't make much sense to him. Had this woman not seen a newspaper before? All he could assume was she hadn't and felt he might as well say something.

"Uh.. Hey? You alright ma'am?" Sturges asked while he took his own seat at the table before getting back up and going to a refrigerator he managed to get working again and took out a couple cold nuka colas, coming back to the table he popped the caps off both and left one for Kyoko. "I suppose I should ask you your name, since you're kinda in my house and all." Sturges said before sipping his Nuka cola, Kyoko shook her head and turned, facing Sturges. "I am Kyoko Takatsukasa, head of the fifth regent house of Takatsukasa, of the Empire of Japan... And you are?" Sturges' eyes almost widened when he heard "Empire of Japan" and thought... Wait... Wasn't there some sort of country way off in the past he read about in an old Pre-war history book that existed with that name? ...And it took only a few moments for the gears to turn before he realised. Yes. There was at one point in the history of the world a country called the "Empire of Japan" or the "Japanese Empire."

And so Sturges thought.. Well. Kyoko introduced herself, he might as well introduce himself. "Well... To be honest ma'am... I don't have any fancy titles like regent or anything... Or a fancy name... People just call me Sturges.. Huh... I think the General might wanna meet ya... Would you be alright with waiting here while I try and get into contact with him? Or failing that, his second. Preston." Kyoko put the newspaper down and held her chin with her right hand while she thought, it would be best for her to get into contact with whatever "official" might be able to help her with the situation. "It would be best... Yes. I'd like to speak to this.. General of yours, or failing that, his second."

Sturges smiled and stood up leaving the table. "Alrighty, then I'll get the radio up and workin'. You just sit tight I guess... The General comes by every now and again, leaving some magazines and all in the petrol station, on the old magazine rack so if you want to then go ahead and read them. I've just about read all of em." Sturges then left the garage of the petrol station, going out and up a set of stairs leading up to the roof and a radio transmitter, before long getting into contact with Preston. Sadly not the General. Though Preston did say that the General was likely to show up their way in the next few days or so and Kyoko would have to wait for the General to arrive... Coming back to Kyoko, Sturges nodded his head. "Well Preston, the General's second is on the radio but he'll tell you the same thing he told me. Pretty much you missed the General by an hour, he left and Preston doesn't know where he's went. Though he'll try getting into contact with him soon enough. Sorry." Sturges said before returning to his seat.

Kyoko sighed and looked to the top of the table her hands cupped around an ice cold nuka cola she got out of the vending machine inside the Petrol Station. "It's alright, I hope I won't be a bother, it seems I'll have to remain here until he arrives then." Kyoko said before taking a sip. "Nah it'll be fine, I don't mind the company. ...You know how to repair things? Just asking because I'll be needing some help. Traders and settlers come in and out of Sanctuary and stop here to have their guns repaired and to take a quick break then continue on. Sometimes there's just too many and I end up held up." Kyoko looked up to Sturges and smiled. "Yes, I know how to repair some weapons. Though.." Kyoko looked past Sturges to a large crate of which seemed to have some odd firearm type looking weapons she'd never seen before. "If those are common examples of what is used around here I'll have to familiarise myself with them first before I try taking them apart, fixing, and cleaning them."

"Huh. So you really aren't from around here then if you haven't seen a pipe weapon. ...Pretty much with the lack of supplies and actual weapons... Some how. Some guys got the idea some decades ago to make weapons out of pipes, it caught on fairly well to say the least though people still keep those old military combat rifles around... So I guess you'll have to familiarise yourself with those too. Well I hope you're a quick learner, the least I ask is for a little bit of help in exchange for staying here while we wait for the General." Sturges said as he got back up from his chair and walked to the crate Kyoko was looking at, taking a pipe revolver from it, coming back he set it on the table infront of Kyoko. "Got revolvers, automatic rifles, and rifles that can be used as sort of "sniper rifles" I guess. ..Though I've never tried."

Sturges finished before sitting down while Kyoko picked up the odd looking weapon, looking it over. Carefully she examined it ensuring it was unloaded she checked the barrel and the cylinder before moving the cylinder of which would've usually held the rounds for the weapon into place then setting the pipe revolver down. "Strange... I've never seen such a thing. Not even the sort of "last stand" weapons from Germany before they had an atomic bomb dropped on them in the second world war. Huh... It seems rather simple in the design. I'm sure I can get the hand of it. It's not as complicated as my Type 91 and USP."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask about that anyway, where'd you get that strange get up and those weapons?" Sturges asked, an eyebrow raised, the stranger before him as he had already noted did wear a awfully strange outfit and carried two strange weapons, only one of which was the pistol, he'd seen a few raiders every now and again carry, some traders and their guards carried them. Though they were particularly more so used by the Gunners as a secondary. "Huh? Oh my Type 91 and USP? The Type 91 is standard issue for all surface pilots as well as the pistol for when one's TSF crashes... Though it's somewhat redundant.. Since most TSF pilots end up crashing then almost immediately eaten by BETA."

"I.. That doesn't sound worth while to have them then if you're just gonna get eaten by... BETA?" Sturges said while Kyoko brought her Type 91 up to the table for Sturges to look over, of which he did, quickly figuring out how it functioned. "Huh... Kinda light weight for how it looks, and what's with the magazine being in the back there?" Sturges handed the Type 91 back to Kyoko of whom explained. "It's a Bullpup design, makes the rifle compact while not sacrificing barrel length or mobility. Takes what would be a longer, conventional designed rifle and makes it easier to work with in tight areas." Sturges listened while Kyoko explained, the two would go on for hours about the design before three or so hours had gone by and Sturges put Kyoko to work fixing weapons and helping out with whatever tasks were at hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Lise & Harry

**30th of August, 2289, Boston, The Commonwealth.**

* * *

Harry sighed, walking among the dead or dying bodies of raiders, he held his Lee-Enfield firmly in his hands with the bayonet attached to it, his Lee-Enfield was one he bought and stored in a safe before the war of which turned the world to a living hell. The bayonet was also stored in the safe with his rifle, secretly, deep down he wondered how the rifle or even the bayonet for that matter remained in almost pristine condition for 200+ years... Then he shrugged it off and went about his business of tidying up... Which was safe to say not really tidying up... It was just finishing off the dying with a quick stab with his bayonet then continuing onto the next until no one was left alive. After finishing up he wiped the blood off his bayonet and sheathed it, then slinging his rifle over his shoulder. War was indeed hell and his life was now a constant, steady stream of warfare, whether it was the Chinese at first or now pissant raiders, gunners or and god forbid... The Institute.

"My god... When will these idiots realise, they just keep popping up and I'll just keep cutting them down. ...Eh..." Harry stopped from his walk and self monologue, beginning to look around and take in his surroundings, noticing a sign above him just barely hanging onto a building, advertising a nearby.. Or well to his memory a nearby bakery. "Hmm.. There was an old bakery around here way back... Maybe there's something I can scavenge there.. Atleast I hope so."

Harry continued on his way walking a few blocks, encountering more raiders he opted to simply remain out of sight and find a way around them. Any other day he would've taken them on and killed them all but for the time being, he'd much rather stay away from them, he followed a path, or what was left of it to the best of his memory, he finally came to the bakery he remembered, however there was a problem. Four raiders were already outside, it seemed they were searching for someone, two were breaking in the door and another two were looking in the windows. "What the hell are you lot on after then.." Harry asked himself while he took up his Lee-Enfield he shouldered it, holding the rifle firmly to his shoulder. Looking down the sights he managed to line up two raiders, the first in the throat while the bullet went through him, it hit his friend behind him in the chest. The next two were in total shock. Looking towards Harry, he quickly worked the bolt and fired two more shots, both hit their marks, dead centre of the chest.

Harry lowered his rifle and began looking into the windows of the bakery, he noted that there was but only minute damage, though mostly everything appeared to be intact. So he went over to the entrance and turned the knob, Slinging his rifle over his shoulder he drew his out his M1911 Colt .45 out from the holster on his belt, turning on his flashlight he held the flashlight up as he entered along with his M1911 and looked around, though he had the strange feeling he wasn't alone.

And Harry was right, he wasn't. Hearing a light snoring coming from behind the counter, Harry pointed his M1911 in that direction, walking around the counter he came across a young girl appearing to be maybe 19 or 18 years old wearing a... Highly unusual to say the least outfit... "My god.. What the hell are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Harry said quietly, hooking his flashlight onto his belt and holstered his M1911. "Huh..." Harry brushed the girl's long blond hair out of her face, she wore her hair rather strangely too, twintails tied up with blue and white striped ribbons. As Harry's hand touched the girl's forehead she sort of flinched in her sleep, this caused Harry to pull his hand back. "My god... How long have you been stuck here?" Harry said quietly, before standing up, Harry turned and walked back around the counter while he thought...

He couldn't very well leave that young woman there alone could he? Especially if she was actually ill or some other issue that wasn't visible to him... And given she wasn't armed with the amount of raiders he just had to fight through, there was bound to be more... Or he expected it at least. "Hmm... I'm going to stay here and see if there's anything I can do for her.." Harry then immediately made up his mind, he was going to stay and do what he could for this girl. But first he'd have to gather some food and drinks of course. And so he quietly cleared a booth table in the bakery, setting the long since dirty plates off to the side on another table, Harry took off his pack and began unloading it, mostly what was in it was a small lamp, a mess kit, a bed roll and a few other minute survival related things such as a fire starter, stimpacks, unloaded ammunition(meaning ammunition in boxes instead of ready to use magazines), and lastly a wool blanket.

Afterwards, Harry found an old broom and began sweeping the dust and dirt off to the floor, clearing a small area for the bedroll, he rolled it out and placed his pack at the head of it for a pillow, keeping the blanket on the table he turned on the lamp near it and quietly made his way back to the counter, gathering the young blonde girl up into his arms carefully, he brought her back around the counter then laid her out on the bedroll, covering her with the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. Harry smiled and quietly but also very carefully he took a pad of paper out of a pocket on his pack along with a pen and wrote a quick note for the girl.

After ward Harry took up his rifle and worked the bolt, checking the ammunition, hearing the girl gently stir in her sleep brought a smile to his face while he thought to himself. "Well... Thankfully she's alive. I know that for a fact." He said quietly to himself before he went over to the back door, checking it and locking it... Then setting a number of tables and chairs up against it, effectively blocking it before he went back to the front and closed the blinds before going back around the counter, remembering there was a key at some point he saw in the bakery that the owner kept there for "just encase".

Eventually after a few minutes of searching as quietly as he could, Harry found the key and went back to the door, placing the key in his pocket, remember she'd be left unarmed and essentially defenceless without Harry there, so he decided it would be best if she kept his M1911, taking his M1911 out of the holster, Harry placed it on the table next to the note and continued on out the door, locking it after leaving. Hopefully he'd be back within the hour..

However things were not as they appeared to Harry, while he was making things somewhat semi liveable for the time being in the bakery, the young woman. Lise Hohenstein was reliving how she came to this world in her dreams...


	4. Chapter 4 Lise & Harry

**17th of December, 1983, East Germany..**

Lise Hohenstein, a girl broken and torn on the inside between her love of her brother and the need to survive, she became accustomed to living with both.. Up unto she was thrown into the fray of having to spy on her brother and his squadron for treason against the government. Lise never cared for anyone else in the 666th TSF squadron, the only person she did have any sort of feelings towards was her adopted brother. Theodor Eberbach. She came to be in the situation she was in after an unsuccessful attempt on the part of her parents to flee East Germany, just ever so close to the border they were captured by the Stasi, with her parents dead, right in front of her, Lise was forced to live as a slave. A dog. To a man comparable to the devil in human flesh. Lieutenant Colonel Heinz Axmann.

After he considered her to be "house broken" she was forced then to become a Swallow (Note: A Swallow is a female spy who uses her body to get intelligence). She preformed her... "Tasks" no matter how degrading, working as such only because Axmann supposedly was keeping Theodor alive due to Lise's... "Cooperation". Then she was tossed into the 666th TSF squadron, of which just so happened to be her older, adopted brother's squadron. Finally after a few weeks of trying to embed herself and gain the trust of everyone in the squadron, the plan of which was originally set... Had failed and a Stasi coup was forced to take place, Lise herself was to take the 666th Squadron and place them under arrest.

Though that was hard to do all by herself, so she did it with the squadron's leader, Irisdina Bernhard held at gunpoint... Also in the few weeks since her addition to the squadron she had noticed, Katia Waldheim a girl from West Germany, rescued by Theodor and Irisdina was receiving rather... Unusual treatment from the squadron. What was special about this girl? This... Western dog? Lise herself wouldn't know. What followed was a hunt across East Germany for the 666th squadron... Or well For Katia, Theo, and the missing political commissar of the 666th squadron, Gretel Jeckeln. Though Gretel wasn't worried about as much as Katia and Theo were... And when the time finally came, finally. After a rebellion ensued by the NVA, the National People's Army against the new Stasi government.

Lise was sent to hunt General Franz Heim and members of the 666th squadron, liberated just a day earlier, General Heim was supposedly in a small town just west of East Berlin to meet with a representative of the West German government, offering support for NVA forces against the Stasi, though this meeting would take place, it wouldn't be where the Stasi thought it would be. The meeting would take place a distance away from the town, while the 666th TSF squadron and a few other TSF squadrons of the NVA fought against the "Werewolf" squadron of the Stasi, Lise's squadron, under the command of Major Beatrix Brehme.

Lise now wasn't just fighting for her survival, she was fighting to take her brother for herself from these rebels and Katia, to make him understand all she wanted was to be with him. She didn't care for East Germany, the Stasi, the NVA, the Rebels, & the BETA, none mattered to her more than her desire to be with her brother. And she's fight tooth and nail to make this lost heaven, this lost dream, her reality... And she'd almost pay the price of it with her own life.

Lise had already brought Gretel down, bringing the upper half of her TSF to her brother, dropping it on the ground, her brother was almost speechless. He never thought in all his time of training to fight against aliens, he never considered the possibility of having to fight his own sister.. How could anyone expect that possibility? Especially when he thought she was dead. Soon after, a fight ensued and Lise disarmed Theo, hoping to give him one more chance to give up...

But what she didn't expect was to be hit with a DS-3 Schurzen, supplemental armour for TSFs to help defend against hits from certain BETA strains, though it was also to a degree especially deadly against other TSFs. Lise was unfortunate to receive a direct hit from the Schurzen however she was lucky enough to find herself completely unharmed but something was different about her surroundings, something she couldn't faintly put a finger on... Other than the fact it was obviously summer, and not winter... Lise pulled the hatch ejection switch and with a loud bang the hatch to her MiG-23 shot off and impacted on a building.

 **30th of August. Boston, The Commonwealth of Massachusetts 2289**

* * *

Climbing out she took a look around and her suspicions were correct. It indeed wasn't winter anymore. ...And she was somewhere far off from where she last was. There were buildings of steel and brick, mostly steel. They were skyscrapers from what she could tell. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. ...Men wearing makeshift armour, carrying weapons she'd never seen before were coming right her way with weapons held at the ready. This was bad. Returning inside of her TSF she took up a P1001 issued to her and fired a number of shots at the incoming unknowns before she climbed out and ran, she ran as fast as she could not stopping for a moment.

However she could still hear the yelling and footsteps of her pursuers following up behind her. Quickly she ducked into an alleyway and came to what she could only assume to be a small bakery, entering the building she shut the door behind her and locked it before opting to hide behind the counter, putting her pistol down inside of a cabinet next to her she sat on the floor and hugged her knees up to her chest. So many questions ran through Lise's mind. Just where was she? Why did it seem those men coming towards her had but one intention, to kill. More specifically. To kill her. But hopefully they wouldn't find her here. That's all she could hope anyway. After an hour of expecting someone to barge through the door or break it down, Lise fell asleep behind the counter for a number of hours, however how long she fell asleep wouldn't become apparent until it was what she could only assume to be early morning.

Lise sat up and yawned, looking around she let her eyes adjust to the light of which shined in through the shutters on the windows before she noticed... She wasn't behind the counter anymore, she was on a bedroll and just next to her in a booth asleep there was a man with a tricorn hat and a long red coat, a Lee-enfield laid up against his shoulder with bayonet affixed as he slept with the tricorn covering his eyes. Did this guy loot a museum or something for his clothes? ...It certainly looked that way. Lise stood up silently and turned her attention to a M1911 laid up on the table with a note attached with blue tape.

The note read as " _Good morning, or whenever you woke up, assuming you woke up before me of course. I found you laid up behind the counter, don't worry about the raiders. They're all dead, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Reginald Ingram. I'm the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen, I was passing through the area earlier yesterday when I found this old place and the raiders at the door. Took care of them right quick, you seem quite out of place here so I figured I couldn't very well leave you to your own devices so I decided to make camp in the building for the time being until you woke up then I'd leave the choice up to you as to whether you'd want to be left alone or not. If not then I have a proposal for you, all I ask though if I'm still asleep is that you put on the kettle and put the coffee on. Thank you. - Signed Harry."_ Lise couldn't believe what she was reading, a "General" right in front of her? Who were the Commonwealth Minutemen anyway? ...And Raiders? Is that what men like Harry called them? ...Seemed appropriate so she couldn't really say anything against that anyway.

Lise decided to follow the directions on the note and put the kettle Harry had in his pack on a hot plate and put some of the bottled water he had in his pack in the kettle before putting the coffee grinds in. For the next thirty minutes she let it brew and Harry seemed to finally awake as the smell off the coffee filled the room. Harry himself stretched his arms out and yawned before tipping his tricorn back and taking a look around, everything seemed in order to him and the girl of whom he essentially saved sat across from him in the booth. So she decided to take him up on his offer then. "Morning, there." Harry said as he put his rifle down letting it lean up against the outside of the booth.

"So have you decided what you want me to do then? Give me the word and I'll leave you be, nothing else needs to be said." Harry said as he took up one of the tin cups he kept in his pack and put it down in front of Lise, before pouring her a cup of coffee then doing the same for himself in an old mug. "Y-Yes. ...I'm not from around here, you're right. And there appears to be a lot I don't know, like why those men were chasing me. So I've decided I'll hear your proposal." Lise said, she was obviously very nervous, her actually admitting to not being from around the area only confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"Righto, I suppose you saw my note. I'm the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen, now I know it'll be a lot to ask but... Would you join the Minutemen? We always need people willing to take up a laser musket or whatever they have on hand to defend others." Harry asked, this offer was indeed something to think about. Would she really put her life on the line for people she didn't know? At the request of this... Strange man dressed like he was just out of the American Revolution? With all the things she'd done in the past at the bequest of the Stasi? Almost killing those who took her in in the 666th, killing Pham? "Sir.. I don't know if I can do that.. With the things I've done in the past... I.." Lise gripped the tin cup tightly, Harry saw this and put his hand to Lise's though there was a chance she could just toss the coffee in his face and shoot him, he didn't care.

It was obvious with the way this girl spoke she had done some terrible things herself. But Harry was the one to see the good in people. "Miss. Look... I don't care what you've done in the past. ...This is your chance to make up for whatever you've done. A second beginning. Not very many people get that, especially nowadays. As long as you're willing to put your old life behind you, and contribute to the good fight, then you're always welcome at home... With the Minutemen." Harry said before letting go of Lise's hand, a sincere smile donned on Harry's face. Lise saw it and knew immediately he was telling the truth which just caused her to burst into tears.

Harry took off his tricorn and set it down in the seat next to him before he got up and sat down in the booth, scootching Lise over he hugged her, taking her head to his chest, letting her cry, allowing her to get all the built up anguish from over the years as a Stasi swallow burst out, the guilt of deceiving those who took her in as family. Deceiving even her own brother of whom she loved more than life itself, she didn't have to live such a life anymore, was this a paradise? ...No. Theo wasn't here to complete it, but regardless. She knew she would have to survive in this world and if the Minutemen were the best real chance of surviving... Then she'd have to take the chance. After twenty minutes of crying, Lise finally calmed down and Harry let her go. "We need everyone who is willing to defend others against the Raiders, the Institute, and whatever other monstrosities are out there in the wasteland. ...So my question remains the same, miss. Will you answer the call?" Harry asked as he looked down to Lise of whom was drying her eyes.

"Yes. I'll join the Minutemen." Lise said, finishing with drying her eyes. A smile donned on her face as she looked up to Harry. Harry himself smiled and got up from the booth, walking over to his own he picked up his tricorn and coffee mug, holding the mug up. "Then here's to new beginnings, miss..." Harry said as if asking Lise's name. "Hohenstein. ...Lise Hohenstein." Lise replied raising her mug, Harry tapped his mug gently against Lise's and took a sip from his mug. "Then to new beginnings. Lise."


	5. Chapter 5 Lise, Harry, & Sylwia

**1st of September, 2289. Boston, The Commonwealth of Massachusetts.**

* * *

"Jesus... Look at em all..." Harry said while he looked through the scope affixed to the top of his Lee-Enfield. "Yeah..." Lise said while she sat on her knees looking through a set of binoculars provided by Harry for her. "All surrounding that giant fucking box." Harry said while he saw what looked like to him just to be an abnormally large metal box. Though Lise knew what it was, she just couldn't believe it. "It's not actually a box. It's a control unit. ...If I know what I think I know... And that is who I think that belongs to then we need to get through those zombies." Lise said while she worked the bolt on a Mosin Nagant she picked up off a Raider, Harry shot. "They're not zombies. They're ghouls. Just some poor people who were exposed to radiation when the bombs fell. ...Alright, you got your rifle ready?" Harry said as he took out 30 rounds from his ammunition pouch on the right of his belt, setting them on the floor where he sat.

Lise did the same except with 15 rounds, she pulled back the bolt and made sure her rifle was ready. "Yes. I'm ready." Lise said while she looked down the sights of her rifle estimating the distance, just a few blocks away. Not much to worry about... Though there were a group of about 40-ish ghouls. Must have been stuck inside the buildings near where this "control unit" Lise said it was, crashed. "We're lucky those Gunners haven't gotten here yet. ...Alright on my mark and remember. Just because they look like they crawled up out of a grave doesn't mean they did. They'll go down like anyone else so don't waste your time with focusing on headshots. Just shoot em in the chest." Harry said while he dialled in his scope. "Right... No crosswind, not far enough to take the earth's rotation into effect. Just have to worry about bullet drop a bit." Harry said again before he took his shot at the first two outside of the large group, shooting one through the head, the bullet going through the head of the ghoul and exiting hitting the next one in the throat, then the round continued, hitting the third in the chest.

Harry continued firing, Lise started to fire after the first three shots. This would continue for the better part of 10 minutes before all the ghouls laid dead, with the group spread up and down the street. Harry got up and affixed his bayonet to his rifle, Lise did the same with a spike bayonet Harry had made for her at Bunker Hill. "Alright, Lise. Let's go see if this is what you, who. You think it is." Lise nodded, a smile on her face. Was she just about to be reunited with her brother? She certainly hoped so. Harry walked first down the street and bayoneted the ghoul bodies that crossed his path just to be sure they were dead before the two reached the control unit, Harry looked it over. It was certainly more advanced than anything the Brotherhood had. "Lise? How the hell do you get this thing open?" Harry looked over to Lise of whom knocked on the side, feeling around. She then pulled off an access panel and pulled a lever down, causing the hatch of the control unit to fly off and smack right into a building, going through it causing it to collapse.

Harry thankfully was already out of the way and whistled. "Thank fuck the police aren't around. ...Nor are the owners... Probably." Lise looked past Harry to the damage... "Yeah.." She agreed before walking past Harry to the now opened entrance to the control unit and what she saw... Only aggravated her. "Sylwia!" Lise shouted before Lise shouldered her rifle, Harry quickly intervened and just as Lise was about to shoot the occupant Harry already had the rifle pointed in the air and the gun went off. "Now hold the fuck on here!" Harry yelled and snatched the rifle away from Lise.

"The fuck is this about?!" Harry yelled only to have his conversation cut off early by the occupant of whom charged out and punched Lise in the face knocking her down, all he could see from his angle was short silvery hair. "I knew Eberbach didn't finish the job but I didn't think I'd end up seeing you again!" The woman said about to go in for another punch before Harry got between the two girls with the Mosin slung over his shoulder and his Lee-enfield held at the En-Garde position with the bayonet at the ready.

"Let's all collectively calm our shit before someone else gets hurt. I don't care what the fuck happened but this isn't the time for it. Hold off on it until we get to Goodneighbour. It's right down the block and when we get there we'll get shit settled." Harry said, while he stared at the silvery haired woman. "No! I'm finishing the job taking care of this little rat for what she's done to me! To the whole unit!" The woman yelled at Harry of whom had, had just about enough of this screaming. "Alright, you leave me no choice then." Harry said before the woman yelled back. "Oh and just what are you going to do!?" Quickly her question was answered with a rifle butt to the head, knocking her out. Before Harry sighed and it didn't take long before the matter was more... Complicated.

Just down the street Hancock was walking with Fahrenheit and a couple goodneighbour watch guards. "Oh. Hey Hancock." Harry said while he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey bud, what's up? Looks like you got a bit of uh... A problem?" Hancock said while he saw Lise and the silvery haired woman. "Yeah, got nothing but problems... Mind helping me out? I can get uh... Oh right. The blonde is Lise and uh... I have no clue who the silvery haired chick is.. Lise does though. ...Apparently." Harry said while he slung his Lee-enfield up over his other shoulder and picked Lise up in his arms. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Hey guys? Give the General a hand." Hancock said while the two guards handed their sub machine guns off to Farenheit, going and picking the silvery haired woman up.

Then the whole group travelled to Goodneighbour where Sylwia was set on Hancock's bed and handcuffed there. While Lise was laid up on the couch on the opposite side of the old mayor's building with Harry sitting at the end of the couch, with Lise covered up with a wool blanket. "So basically that's what's gone on?" Harry said and sighed. "Basically. Well, that's what I've heard." Hancock said while he sat across from the couch in a red lounge chair. "So, Piper and Sturges both also seem to have visitors that want to talk to me?" Harry said and Hancock simply nodded his head. "Yep, pretty much. What I managed to get is one's named Pham, the other's named Kyoko." Hancock said and Harry got up, taking a flask out of his pack sitting next to the couch, taking a sip from it.

"So what about you, boss man. You and uh... Lise and the girl out cold in my bedroom?" Hancock asked, crossing his right leg over the left. "Well. Lise here, she's a bit... Well. Let's just say she's seen and done shit. ...The other girl? No clue." Harry said while Lise slowly came to. "Uh... My head..." Lise said while she sat up, Ingram walked over and sat on the side of the couch. "Hey, Lise. That girl you tried to kill knocked you out for a hour... What was all that about anyway?" Harry asked while he gave Lise a sip from his flask. Lise took the flask and just took a sip, quickly regretting it as it was whiskey. "Ugh! J-jeez... Day light drinking already?" Harry chuckled and Hancock came over laughing.

"Wow, she certainly sounds like fun." Hancock said, Lise quickly tried to make for her P1001 before she looked over to Harry of whom held it in his right hand. "Don't worry, he's a friend. Not one of those ferals we lit up earlier. Lesson 39 of the wasteland. There's two types of ghouls. Ferals, and then there's the kind like Hancock... Okay well I don't mean like Hancock because he's pretty much something else entirely." Harry said jokingly. "Eh, got me there. No one really like me. ...But anyway Wanna tell us what's up with you and miss tits of the universe in the other room?" Hancock asked, Lise shook her head. "Sylwia, she's one of the 666th, she and the others were under arrest then my brother and some of his friends that escaped went and freed them. ...Along with Oberleutnant Pham and Oberleutnant Kruger." Hancock interrupted.

"Uh... That first one... You want me to uh..." Hancock said, looking over to Harry of whom sighed, Lise then looked to Harry. "Uhm... That Pham girl... She's uh.. Vietnamese or something like that, right?" Harry asked Lise of whom was quick to respond. "H-How did you know?! I thought she was! ..." Lise quickly quieted herself. "Thought she was...?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. "...Dead." Lise said in a low tone of voice. "She's not, she's alive and well in Diamond City." Hancock interrupted before he went back over to his chair, sitting down. "So... She's alive then... I didn't kill her." Lise said quietly, under her breath. "Nope. You didn't... Now... Lise. Look. You gotta know, I don't care what happened in the past. It's the past. Though... For whatever reason it seems the universe has given you this chance, here and now to try and make up for the shit you might have done. I don't know. But it looks that way to me. So if you're willing to try and make up with that... Sylwia girl, and Pham, then that's all I can ask of you. But you cannot try to kill them like you did with Sylwia earlier." Harry said.

"I know... I know. This is my new life. ...I can't mess it up, this... This is it." Lise said and Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise that." Harry stood up and held his hand out for Lise before the moment was interrupted by Farenheit coming into the room. "Hate to break up the moment but that silver haired chick just woke up. And she wants to see blondie over there." Farenheit side while Lise looked nervous. "Alright. If anything happens I'll yell." Harry said as he walked with Lise out the door, going across the building to see Sylwia struggling with the handcuffs. "You can stop right now, cause that isn't going to help." Harry said while he walked into the bedroom with Lise.

Sylwia stopped and looked over to Harry then Lise. "You..." Sylwia said while Lise looked at her nervously. "Why didn't you let me kill her when I had the chance! For everything she's done, it'd be well deserved!" Sylwia yelled and Harry spoke up. "Because. I'm not the kind of man to let ancient bullshit stop the future. And that's exactly what this shit is. Ancient. Bullshit." Harry said frankly, before he looked to Lise. "I don't give a damn. What happened back in wherever you all came from. But from what I've heard from Lise over the past day and a half about your whole war with those aliens, I don't care about the Stasi or anything. None of that matters. If ancient shit actually mattered nowadays we'd probably be living in vaults all tucked away fearing the commies in China. Nothing would've gotten done by now. ...Now listen and listen good. If you're going to let ancient bullshit hold you back until you kill Lise, then let me know. Otherwise. I've got an offer for you. If you can handle it." Harry said, looking to Sylwia coldly.

Sylwia listened and fell silent for a couple moments before she spoke up. "I'll.. I'll listen to your offer..." Sylwia said still somewhat looking aggravated. "Good." Harry said before he took the keys to the handcuffs off the dresser by the door. "You need to put your desire to kill Lise off and leave it to the past. ...You look like and I'd bet are a decent person. ...You're trained by a military and you're one of the people I need for the Minutemen." Harry said as he walked over to the bed and held the key in his right hand. "You can do more with your life than just sit here and rot. You can put your skills to good use fighting the good fight, Lise already has decided to join and lend her skills to the fight. So. ..Are you going to?" Harry asked while Sylwia thought, she looked to Lise then to Harry, then to Lise and back to Harry. "You're not leaving me with much of a choice are you... Either I join you and help you with this.. "Good fight". Or you leave me here." Sylwia said letting out a sigh.

"Well technically not really leave you "here" per say. ...I'm sure Hancock doesn't mind sharing his bed with a strange girl but I'm pretty sure he'll have objections if you were to try and kill him. So he'd probably have you locked up down in the cell in the basement." Harry said with a shrug. "Then I guess I'm joining you. ...Considering my options." Sylwia said and Harry reached over her, unlocking the handcuffs. "Smart choice." Harry said, Sylwia rubbed her wrists and rolled her eyes. "My options weren't too favourable. Honestly." Sylwia said before she looked over to Lise giving her the stink eye.

"Riiight... Noted. Well, guess we should get you kitted out... Come on, I have a fuckload of caps on me so we'll get you something to wear." Harry said while he walked out of the room with Lise walking to his right side while Slywia followed out the door of the bedroom then out of the old mayoral building to the slum that was... Goodneighbour.


	6. Chapter 6 Lise, Harry, Sylwia, & Beatrix

**1st of September, 2289**

 **Goodneighbour, Boston, The Commonwealth of Massachusetts.**

* * *

"Oh my god. You stick out like a bright red deathclaw in the middle of a snowstorm." Harry said, shaking his head. "At least it's more practical than you with your 18th century outfit." Sylwia said finishing the adjustments on her heavy combat armour. "There's a difference between practicality and looking like a Brotherhood Scribe out on their first expedition." Harry said with an eyebrow raised. "I've seen them. The General is right." Lise said looking completely apathetic to this whole situation. "She probably would do well with a laser sniper rifle." K-L-E-0 said from behind their counter while Sylwia looked herself over in a broken up mirror laid up against a wall.

"I won't ever get used to the fact there's a military robot selling weapons." Lise said with an eyebrow raised, Harry simply shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." Harry said before he paid for all the equipment, weapons and ammo Lise and Sylwia grabbed. "A pleasure doing business with you, General." K-L-E-0 said before Harry waved the machine off and the three left the building then out the gates of Goodneighbour. "So what happened here anyway? That much still has yet to be explained." Sylwia said as she looked to Harry.

"Shit happened, America and China went to war over oil in Alaska. America kicked the Chinese out of Alaska, Chinese threw a fit, launched nukes and then a whole clusterfuck came about where every nuclear capable country collectively decided to take out as many other countries as was humanly possible with them." Harry said and Sylwia shook her head. "Jesus. Wonder what would've happened if the BETA landed here instead of our world." Sylwia said, Lise shrugged as she walked on Harry's left while Sylwia remained to the right.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm more focused on figuring out why you all are getting dropped in my lap." Harry said before another loud noise was heard this time, down the road past swan's pond, near the Combat Zone. "Oh fuck, don't tell me another one of you lot." Harry said quite audibly before shaking his head continuing down the road, past the bus in the middle of the road and the control unit for Sylwia's TSF. Already the area in front of them leading to the Combat Zone was obscured by dust and smoke.

"Right, be on your guard. There's raider-" Harry said before raising his rifle at the first sign of a sound directly in front of him a raider rushed out towards Harry before Harry set him free from his corporeal form with a .303 round to the head. "As I was saying! Before I was almost rudely interrupted!" Harry said with his brow furrowed. "There's a group of asshole raiders here!" Harry said before one raider responded

"Fuck you man! We don't even know what's going on! You with the minutemen?! Did you have them drop a mini nuke on us!?" The raider yelled from in the smoke and kicked up dust. "No! Like you guys would be worth a mini nuke! I'm only here because I heard what happened on down by Goodneighbour!" Harry yelled. For a moment there was a brief silence. "Uh... So... Truce!?" The raider yelled back to Harry. "Do you inbred, druggie fucks know what a truce is?!" Harry asked as he worked the action on his rifle. "No! Just heard it said before!" The raider yelled and Sylwia fired her rifle off into the smoke.

"It means we won't shoot you! ...For now! Now come out towards the sound of my voice with your hands in the air!" Harry made the hand motion for the other two to back up and they did, Harry was the last one to. "Alright! Alright!... Fuck!" The raider yelled before there was a gunshot from the other side of the smoke and dust, then another couple. Before one figure emerged from the smoke, a woman with long dark hair, a well endowed, busty build and red eyes, wearing a suit similar to Lise's own suit Harry found her in. "Oh great. Her." Harry heard from behind him to his right. Sylwia shouldered her rifle and as did Lise at least for once they were agreed on one thing. They obviously didn't like this newcomer.

"You're here too?! What did Theodor almost kill you like you did, me?!" Sylwia yelled with her teeth gritted. "You could say that. I almost took a sword to the chest." The woman said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised to see you here. And alive at that, First Lieutenant Hohenstein." The woman said once more a smirk on her face. "Yeah. She's alive. And who the hell are you?" Harry said his own rifle pointed at the woman. "Major Beatrix Brehme. And who are you to ask?" Beatrix asked with an eyebrow raised, the man before her was quite different, as a matter of fact Lise and Sylwia were also quite different looking in appearance in regards to their apparel.

The man infront of her wore some sort of 18th century redcoat type getup, Sylwia wore her fortified suit and some extra armour on her shoulders, a chestplate/harness, and armour on her legs. Lise also looked quite the same except the chestplate didn't look quite as... "Heavy" as what Sylwia wore. "I'm General Harry Reginald Ingram of the Minutemen." Harry said Beatrix shook her head. "So I've gone back in time I suppose? Some alternate history where your American minutemen wear red instead of Blue?" Beatrix rolled her eyes. Harry deadpanned and shook his head, lowering his rifle.

"No. We're the best chance for survival you have. So if you wanna come with us then you'd best drop whatever stick you have up your ass." Harry said, Lise looked to Harry with her eyes wide, Sylwia did the same. "You want to do what?!" Lise and Sylwia both asked loudly in unison as if in disbelief. "You heard me. Why shouldn't I?" Harry said his eyes still fixed on Beatrix. "I can come up with a million reasons! Like Lise she's or she was a dog of the Stasi! She tried to kill me and everyone else in the 666th!" Sylwia yelled Beato looked to Sylwia with a cold glare.

"Orders are orders. Besides you and your little coup wasn't making matters much better." Beatrix said before Sylwia pulled the trigger on her rifle, as she did so Harry quickly pointed the rifle down to the ground and then there was a moment of silence before Sylwia realised what she did. As the gun smoke cleared. Sylwia saw blood on the ground pouring out from the centre of Harry's right boot. She looked to Harry who stood there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

...What followed next was the better half of 5 minutes of obscene swearing before Harry shoved a stimpak in his foot and the wound slowly started to regenerate.

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

* * *

"Next time. Do me a favour and if you shoot anywhere near me, be sure to put a bullet in my head and not my foot." Harry said as he wrapped a bandage around his foot. Lise helped him while Beatrix watched. "You should be more careful of who you give a weapon to. Atleast I'd hit was I'm aiming at." Beatrix said before Harry got up and pinched the bridge of his nose, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"You. Are not. Helping." Harry said before he started to limp down the street then stopping just in front of the Boylston club as a radstorm came in. "Shit. Alright, everyone inside! That's a Radstorm!" Harry yelled as Lise was the first to run inside, Sylwia followed then Beatrix taking her time before Harry finally got tired of waiting and pushed her inside with the butt of his rifle, he was the last one inside, shutting the door behind himself. "For fucks' sake. Alright come on, let's see if anyone got a dose of radiation. "Harry held his Pipboy up close to Lise. Nope. She was clean.

Then Harry held his Pipboy up to Sylwia. Clean. ...Then came Beatrix. She got a bit of rads and as did Harry. "Fucking hell. Alright." Harry said before he took a bag of Radaway out of his right coat pocket and tossed it to Lise. "Lise deal with Beatrix's rads. I'll get mine." Harry said, Lise nodded and motioned for Beatrix to follow her over to a couch in the hall, Beatrix followed not entirely clearly believing any of this. Of course while Harry dealt with his rads, Sylwia watched. "So that's the only way to prevent radiation poisoning.?" Sylwia asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yep. Well actually it's the only way to get ride of radiation poisoning. To prevent it you need Rad-x and a good hazard suit." Harry said as he finished off the last of the Radway in the bag.

Lise did the same to Beatrix and finally took notice of the elevator at the end of the hall. "General? Where does that lead?" Lise asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh that. That elevator works. It'll be warmer in there and we'll have better protection upstairs anyway. Come on." Harry said before he went into the elevator, Lise followed, Beatrix joined a bit quicker than the latter twice affairs, Sylwia was the last in and Harry pushed the upwards arrow button on the panel as the doors closed and the elevator ascended the shaft.

Finally after a minute the elevator reached it's destination and opened to a room where the green sky could be seen with the thunder illuminating the room with the skeletons scattered. "This is the Boylston Club. Or well. Was. A bunch of rich guys who couldn't get into a vault committed suicide with poisoned wine." Harry said as he was the first one off the elevator, going into the centre of the room he cleared off a couple skeletons sat on the couch then he cleared a skeleton off a chair by the window sitting down on the chair he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Come on in! Not like they can object. They'd dead."

Harry said as the other girls came in. Beatrix cleared off the chair on the opposite side of the table while Lise sat on the couch and Sylwia sat at the bar on one of the stools. "So... Beatrix." Harry said as Beatrix stared daggers at Sylwia, Sylwia doing the same to Beatrix. "Beatrix!" Harry yelled before Beatrix snapped out of it. "What?" Beatrix asked. "Alright. Look. There's one thing you need to understand. I gave this speech to Lise and Sylwia. I don't care what you did in your past, but what I want to know is are you willing to leave the past as is and fight for a better future, essentially. Fighting the good fight, against the raiders, the super mutants, and most importantly. Against the Institute." Harry said.

Not a sound, save for the ones outside could be heard, not even a radroach skittering around. "I suppose it would be best to go along with you and your "Good fight". Given I have no idea where I am, who the hell you are, nor what two of those three things you listed are." Beatrix said before Sylwia interrupted. "Welcome to my world. I don't either." Sylwia said before Lise interrupted her. "I can handle telling them about it when we get to... Diamond City? I think you said?" Lise said with an eyebrow raised. "Yep. Diamond City. We'll have to rush to the library when we pass Hubris Comics. There's a camp of raiders on either side of the street I've yet to evict by force." Harry said as he sat back in his chair. "So for now. Until this radstorm passes just relax." Harry said as he took off his tricorn hat and put it over ontop of a lampshade, leaning his rifle by his chair.


End file.
